Myself in front of My Eyes
by sakura-sleep the shaman queen
Summary: It's raining! What usually people... ummm shamans do to forget the cold? Yoh x Hao, a little waff-y Ren x Lyserg as insertion....
1. And with this all begins

Yo! This is my first Shaman King fic, cause I've just betrayed tenipuri and turn to SK instead. XD Basically I love Hao-sama paired with anyone except girls, but my fave pairing is this weird twincest. For now it's up to you whether to call this shonen ai twincest or brotherly love, but for safety reason, don't read this fic if you can't stand this kind of relationship, because I might change the rating in the future……. OOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!  Oh also, spare me for some grammatical errors might appear, cause English is not my first language. Kay? Let the story begin!! *back to her previous activity molesting Hao-sama* 

*****

Myself in front of My Eyes

Yoh's POV

I open my eyes,

The blurry vision before my eyes starts to turn clearer, and far above me I see the color of dawn tints the sky, make the clouds which I've always wanted to sleep on become prettier. I try to think and regain something more than just the memory of a big explosion I've just felt, and end up hurting myself for trying to move. Slowly, I try again, creeping with all my strength. The pain all over my body seemed to break my bone into pieces. 

*flashback*

"Never! Shamans could never coexist with humans!!"

He roared desperately, till the voice seemed to rip the fire around him off. An insane homicidal was standing there, panting with both eyes that seemed to plunge out. The guy supposed to be the honored one in the family for his shamanism stuffs and the fact that he was the first Asakura, but neither that or the fact of his blood relation with Yoh could change a thing. That he needs to be destroyed. For the shake of human's races, that's what they said. 

"WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID!!?" Ren lost his patience again for several times and approached him with his desperate oversoul, which expectedly swept away easily like fly. Indeed, he was a monster. A great onmyouji named Asakura Hao.

"Ren!!" Yoh and the others ran towards him in terrible worries and surrounded the hot-tempered shaman. In his burst out anger he stole a glimpse at Hao's direction and found out that he was staring at them in fury. His fist obviously clutched the sword tighter and he bit his lower lip. 

"Tiny humans…always act good and sweet outside…" He blurt out suddenly, which is none of the boy's concern. They would definitely think that it was just one of his cursed ideologies.

"Cause we're tiny, that's why we need each other to become stronger!!" Yoh snapped him harshly, and only got a humiliating smile as a reply. 

"Maa, ii ka." The onmyouji put his sword down, without losing his confidence and dignity though his comrades were nowhere to find and the little African boy Opacho had ran in fear. 

He smiled, again. _What's that for?_

"You don't have to be afraid for being weaklings anymore, Yoh. You and your friends will die soon after all." After he said that a big light came from his Spirit of Fire, which was too bright to be observed. 

"DANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Ryu's scream could be heard for the last time before Yoh's instinct told him to go against it with all he has, together with a big explosion before everything went blank…

*end of flashback*

 Sounds of wave break my thought. I look around and find that I'm in a beach. I'm sure that it's not far too much from the others, because I'm so lucky. The prove? Right about 10 meters in front of me is the sea, and I fall on the dry sand instead of there. Unlike that poor guy over there, his body is all wet because of the wave. 

"…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH??????"  Dunno why I scream like an idiot.

He is unconscious, so I become a bit worried and approach the body. 

"Ren?? Lyserg?? Is that you??"

The guy's long hair covers the half part of his face, but even Manta doesn't need to see the whole face to discover that the guy is my twin brother. yare yare… do you believe it's in destiny? (Nothern Lights, my version)

***

Ano… to iu koto de, to kill him in this condition might solve every problem most shamans are facing. Come on, now that I've think about it, those peeved guys have grudges towards Hao, right? Etto… Lyserg's revenge; Silva's duty to banish his family's dirt; X-Laws' errr… obsession; My dad's tragedy that forced him to wear that funny raccoon mask for his entire life; Anna's grudge for heartlessly kick him in the forbidden place… wait, it's HAO's grudge; Ryu's anger to Billy cause he failed to come on time… wait. That's out of topic. By the way, …. ughh… what was I talking about just now? ?_?

(Author: BAKA!!!!)

 The point is, I don't think it is right to kill him in this condition. Don't ask me why, I don't know the answer. Instead, I ended up treating his wound, cleaned him from the sands, and drying his robe near the fire.. Where did I get the fire? No, I didn't steal Hao's mochirei! I used to be a boy scout so I know the general clue about survival methods. ^^

Then… I look at the sleeping face beside me, whom people claimed to be my twin. I approach it and wonder, _"Do I look like that when I'm sleeping?" _

There are little sands on his cheek, and my fingers move by reflex to sweep them. I stop my fingers on the surface of his skin and giggle, can't imagine about Ren and the other's expression if they find out that Hao's skin can be this soft. I scan his face again and enjoy this nice feeling I don't even understand. Seeing him sleeping with such peaceful face like that, no one would believe that he has a terrible plan on his mind. 

"Mom…"

He murmured in his sleep and move his head to the other side, which is surprised me quite well. Not the move only, but the word that just slipped from his mouth. Well… of course everybody have mothers, but to hear Hao Asakura mumbling about a mother seems strange. I feel funny when my hands move as if they're beyond my control, stroking his hair. I like the feeling of my fingers between his hair. So comfort. I don't feel like this guy beside me is a danger to the world. 

"Hao?"

I try to call him. I don't know whether it's to wake him up or to assure myself that he really is Hao.  He didn't answer, (well of course) and it raises this strange feeling inside me. A bit curious, bit sympathy…

"Nii….san..?"

I chuckle a bit, though I don't feel like I really want to. And while it seems so awkward, the slow moves of his eyelids kinda surprise me. 

I know that there's also a moment of surprise ness in his eyes to see what had happened, but he really fast in composing himself. 

"Oh, so nice. It's just like you saving the enemy, Yoh." 

He greets plainly, despise what has happened. He needs not such a long time to get up on his feet and take back his robe that was hanging near the fire, and wears it elegantly. 

"I think to call you 'Nii-san' is not really a bad thing."

I don't even know why the hell I said such foolish sentence, yet I know that this sheepish grin is on my face, but it's a habit and don't expect me to erase it that easy. Still I expect he's at least a bit surprise or angry or any possible reaction can give.

"I thought you prefer to call me Hao-sama, otouto-_chan_."  He answers me simply without turning his face at my direction and let a satisfied laughter fills the air. People would call it 'mockingly'. Fuuhhh… can't be helped, though.  Now that I've thought about it…. like I can't understand the reason for him to laugh, maybe Hao can't understand my joke as well. Would he understand chocolove's??

end of POV

_***_

"Hey, Hao."

"Hmmm?"

"Your last act, it's too risky even for yourself."

"So?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Thanks to it I end up being here with you, right? Isn't it nice to spend a night here just the two of us, otouto-chan?" He smiled, as humiliating as ever. Instead of felt being mocked, Yoh smiled and claimed, "You really think so? That's right! We can't search for a way back when it's dark like this. Let's wait until tomorrow!"

Hao stopped smiling.

"You can't since you're weak. But I've no problem with it." replied him.

"Really? That's cool. But aren't you tired?"

"Yoh."

"Huh?O..Ouch….. ha… HAO!!!"

Suddenly fire just crawled over Yoh's hands, as sudden as it disappeared, but fatal enough to leave smokes and burns in Yoh's hands. The boy groaned in pain and rubbed the dark tint over and over. "You…"

"Be careful with your mouth, otouto-chan." He smiled again, and turned his back. Didn't feel any regret for nearly turned his twin into a roasted human. 

"Ha…Hao… where are you going?" 

"None of your business." 

Being too easy going, Yoh just let the dreadful guy roamed around free without any worry. That kind of feeling slightly appeared later, when Hao had been gone for a little too long. So, he got on his feet and left the spot, searching for the enemy. 

He moved step by step along the seashore, willingly freshened his tired feet through the gentle stroke of waves. Scanning the situation around and found out that it was indeed a lovely night.  He'd been walking for quite some time when he heard a faint sound of someone's song. A really old and mysterious song, hummed quietly. When he looked around, he found that his brother was sitting on a big rock, gazing far away. The onmyouji soon realized that Yoh was spying at him and stopped himself. 

Yoh clapped his hands. "Nice, Hao." 

"You're here?"

"Ah, you've been gone out for too long."

"Worry about me that much?"

"If I say 'yes' wouldn't you burn me like before?"

"Sou ka? By the way, why don't you just come up here? The breeze is nice." He offered, referring the spot beside him.

"But promise not to burn me like before!"

"Ah, no problem."

Yoh climbed the rock happily, and Hao smiled with nobody understands what that was for. "It's good for you that you could enjoy the stars together with me at least once." said him.

"Why?"

"Cause you'll die as soon as you get stronger."

"Eh?? How?"

"I'll make that soul return to me. It's mine anyway."

"Sou ka." 

"Are you afraid?"

"I don't know… maybe I will. By the way, Hao. Why do you like stars so much?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Even chocolove could tell that you love stars."

"And even a foolish human knows that star is the symbol of onmyouji, Yoh. So your question is unexpected." 

Yoh looked at his brother's gentle face, and let a laugh out. "Well… gomen…."

Yoh continued his line."And why do you hate humans?"

"Isn't it clear? They're tiny and stupid."

"Sou ka." Yoh closed his eyes, felt the cool sea breeze. "You like to sing?" He asked.

"Why?"

"I really like to hear you sing." 

"………..you silly." 

The onmyouji stopped for a moment. Yoh used this chance to stare at his brother face, as if it could bring him somewhere. Suddenly he remembered something. 

"Hao… is this…. used to be yours?" Yoh's carefully asked, showing the weird black necklace he always wears. Hao slightly looked at the thing and threw his gaze at the sea.

"I gave that useless thing to my stupid cat."

"Matamune, right?" 

"Sou. And I bet he was going to share some stupidity by giving you that." 

Yoh sighed. 

"He loved you so much, Hao."

"And your point is…..?"

"I know that you used to be a good person."

"Until now I am, the evil ones are human." 

"Also a loveable person…" 

"Yoh…."

"I…. until now, I'm trying to…."

Unpredictable, Hao pushed Yoh's back before he could finished his last line and caused him fell to the ground. It's not really hurt for him, but enough to freak him out for the little brother could only stared him with his shock eyes, shouted, "HEEEYYY!!! What's that for!!??"

Hao stood up on the rock. 

"Tonikaku, I've changed my mind. Why don't you just die here and now?"

"WHAT!!??" Before Yoh could say anything, the onmyouji had already jumped to his front, caused a splash of wave water slapped Yoh's face. In one second, his hand landed firmly in the boy's neck. 

"Now give me your soul, Yoh." 

"Hao… you…" Yoh was about to resist when his twin kick his stomach unremorsefully and made him fall to the water. Both the superior power of his older twin and the lacks of air that inhibit his strength left him defenseless. He could only see with a vision that started to blurry, that Hao was indeed too dreadful for a human. 

"You're an eyesore, Yoh." Hao strengthened his grip, one of his hand pulled Yoh's hair harshly. 

_Why?_

"You better disappear…" 

_That eyes…. _

Yoh felt something inside him was going to explode; something crawled along his throat, when his hand quickly grabbed a wood stick and use it to strike his brother's head as hard as he could, and break free. 

"Stop it, Hao!!!" he snapped, panting. "Why are you suddenly….?"

"The fact that you're my half make me sick, that's all." 

"I know but… please…. let me try to…."

"Die, Yoh!!" Hao cut his line again and approached him with a fire sword of his. He aimed it at Yoh angrily. This time Yoh has just realized something. 

Not gonna fooled again for the second time, Yoh countered the attack. But his next act was unexpected. 

Rather than to finished the onmyouji with a satisfying punch, he circled his arms around Hao and let his body locked with his own. 

And it's surprising how a tight and warm hug could stop a blood thirsty sword.

Even just for a flash moment, before Hao struggled and tried to push his twin's body.

"What the…. go away!!"

But Yoh only tightened his arms and gently run his fingers through Hao's long hair. 

"Just stop it, will you…?" Yoh said. His voice was gentle, there's a small affectionate beg in his tone.

"You….!! I'll kill you for sure!!" answered the onmyouji, still struggling inside the hug. 

"You don't want to hear… that I'm trying to love you, right?"

"Shut up!!"

"It's okay… everything's gonna be alright…." Yoh kept stroking Hao's hair calming and affectionately as he could feel that Hao slowly decrease his struggle.

"I hate you…." was the last word he said before completely surrendered his self to the warmth of Yoh's embrace. Let his high pride and arrogance be defeated, with only stars flickering as the witnesses of the once in centuries moment. 

"It's okay…."

I_t's__ okay… cause you've always wanted to be hold just like this, don't you?_

_TBC__!!_

Shaky: Hmmm…. Not enough touching for this chapter. I'm preparing something to burn the reader in the next chap, Hao-honey. *horny mode on*

Hao the future king: Shaky will molest me again if she gets upset, so please review!!!" *beg with teary eyes*


	2. Beautiful

OK!!! I've updated this one! It's 01.00 at night in my place, and I finished this fic in an hour. If you find anything strange, please bear with it because I wrote this one in a terrible emotion. 

Why is it so fast, while I'm not that creative? IT'S BECAUSE THE MORE I READ THE MANGA, (especially that 'funbari no uta' thingie') THE MORE I HAVE THIS OMEN THAT HAO WILL DIE!!!  (This is not a spoiler, don't flame me, this is just my… ugh.. worries ….rants)

DAMN HUMANITY!!!! GAAAHHH!!!!! WHY?????? Why I always have my OBSESSED character die in the anime I OBSESSED with!!??? NOT AGAIN!! NOT MANGA TOO!!! NOT IN MY LAST HOPE!! NOT AFTER THE ANIME!!  I'LL DESTROY THE WORLD AND BUILD THE WORLD OF SHAMAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!!!!! *Hao-ish maniac laugh*

Hosh…hosh…. *panting*

Myself in front of My Eyes

chapter 2

*Hao's POV*

I steal a glimpse at the obnoxious shaman not so far away from the fire, who's treating his wounds now. I know I should've examined mine, but such insignificant wounds would cause no effect on me, so I just sit still, resting my back at a tree behind. The night sky is a bit darker than usual, and this cold air tells that it's going to rain soon. 

I almost lost my prey.

Kuso. If only he failed to release himself, I would have merged with a stupid shell of skin afterwards, and all my efforts to boost his pitiful furyoku up would be in vain. What the hell I was thinking? How could I lose my calm because of the sound….

_I'm trying to love you, Hao. Let me try to love you._

Damn. That voice's echoing in my mind and hardly disappears though I shake off my head to pursue it. I read it from his mind when we were sitting side by side on the cliff, and don't know it drove me mad. I… hate those eyes. I used to hate the eyes of those who scared of me, though now I enjoy it. Still I have never imagined that this kind of eyes could be much more disgusting. He looked at me as if I was…

Forget it.

Well, I should wait until he gets stronger, then I can make a worthy prey out of him. 

…

Can I?

I land my sight reluctantly at him, and can see nothing but a loser rubbing his pity bruised skin. 

But…why?

Humans always deliberate sweet hypocrisy while only trashes could be heard from their inside. I've spent such a long time to curse that custom before realizing that I've trapped in it ever since I remember.  Then why the hell a weakling like my half could utter an exact same line with his mind? As a matter of fact he whispered them in my ear over and over. While it's my ability to read people's hearts, I can't read my own. If I could, I won't be bewildered… stray in my own feeling… like that time and now. 

The fact that I enjoy the captivation by his silly words annoys me, and to remember that I was helpless instead of ripping his face off at the very moment make me want to burn this whole place out. The truth that I felt warm and save inside his arms, that I like the way he stroked my hair, that he could overcome the situation and drag me here easily, and how I felt so unwilling when he released me from his embrace…… damn it all. 

Am I… just as desperate as human? That's what you think, Yoh? Is that the meaning of your eyes, your conscience that I failed to hear? 

Then I'll show you that you're wrong. You're wrong, and I'm right. It'll always be like that. 

"…me?"

He points a finger on his own face, asking an assuring question towards my direction and makes me realize that I've been observing him intently for quite some time. 

I almost throw my face aside but remembering that I should uphold my once-lost dignity, I draw my sight against his.

"Hmm." I answer vaguely.   
"Something's on my face?"

"Not really. Just wondering where your friends are right now. Bet they're dead." 

For god shake, he stuns for a moment and goggle his eyes wide in disbelieve. 

"You… worry about me, Hao? That I'll be lonely, right?" He dropped his compress cloth and move closer happily with no hesitation at all. What a stupid brother I have. I curse that raccoon masked guy and his wife for _produced _this brat with me instead of me alone.

"Listen stupid, I…"

"Don't worry, they're very strong! They must be somewhere near this place."

"Who cares? I just…"

"I'm not lonely now. Beside, I have you." He smiles sheepishly. 

What?

What's this feeling?

I don't know how to respond his last words for a second, and he draws his face near, which makes me flinch backwards nervously for the face is less than two inches before mine. I could feel his warm breath tickling my nose. 

Did I just say 'nervous'?

"Hao, are you alright? Your face is red." 

I almost use my fire to send him away but a drop of water fall on his cheek, which makes him forget his previous astonishment and no longer annoys me.

"It's raining… I think we should search for something as a shelter…" He stands up and looks around our surroundings, leaving me in an awkward state. 

I sigh in relieve. Save by the rain…

Wait.

Did I just say 'save'?

*End of POV*

~~~~~~***********

Meanwhile, unlike the twin who were trapped in seashore, three shamans were having their difficult time in a wild forest, quite a distance from the sea. Separated from their mochireis. One of them was throwing an empty gaze at the bright dance of campfire, one was quiet and the last was combing his _hair_. 

"Dannnaaaaaaa….." A guy with a marvelous hairdo known as Bokuto no Ryu whined again for dunno how many times tonight. 

"Shut up, will you!? You'll call the rain! Yoh isn't as weak as you!!" A quiet shaman started to speak, while the last guy looked at them and forced a smile. 

"Daijoubu, Ren-kun. I think the rain is going to fall soon regardless Ryu-san keep silent or not. We should find a shelter now..."  said a fatigued looking British boy. 

"I know that, Lyserg. But could you please do something to educate his brain a bit? That voice freaks the hell out of me!"

"Well… that's…"

"LI-ZE-RU-GU….!!!!!" Cried Ryu again, wrapped Lyserg in a bear hug as if the smaller guy was a wise mother whom he'll asked a candy to. Ren looked at the scene peevishly and if only Bason were there, he might have prepared a golden chuuka zanmai to eradicate it.  

"Ma-ma… It's okay, Ryu-san…Yoh is strong. For now let's fine a cave or such, okay?" To his annoyance, Lyserg patted Ryu's back gently and smile rather than kick him away and caused the older guy cried louder, rubbing his forehead against Lyserg's delicate shoulder. 

 "LI-ZE-RU-GU!! You're indeed so kind….. huhuhuhUHUHUHUUUU!!!~~~~~***"

They stopped sharing affection when the pointy hair of Ren lengthened, together with the trembling body as an indication of his increasing temper. 

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST MOVE YOUR ASS AND MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL, KISAMAAAAA!!!????" He shouted in horror as if thunders could be seen in the background, and swung his Dao to and fro savagely which was very frightening to the poor Ryu, for he released the smaller guy and flinched inches away. 

"O..okay, okay. I'll go right away!!!!" Blurted the weirdo-hairdo as he grabbed his Bokuto before the terrifying Chuuka Zanmai slice his precious hair, and escaped through the trees to find a shelter as the Chinese shaman ordered. 

The culprit, Lyserg Diethel, could only sweatdropped. 

"Errr… Ren-kun, I think you're too…"

"You're the one who spoiled him too much. Don't you feel something about him soiling your _legendary_ X-laws coat?" Ren stabbed the conversation in a sensitive matter, for the British boy stiffened and bent his head down, could say nothing as a reply. He's indeed had betrayed his own allies to join X-Laws, despise all kindness Yoh cs had given to accept him willingly. And Ren still couldn't totally forgive him for what he had done. He knew that Ren was never being a sweet-talker, but he could feel that the air around them became heavier as none of the two started the conversation after Ryu's temporary departure. 

The gloomy and uneasy circumstance decrease a bit when the rain started to fall on them. Thanks to the trees that water didn't disrupt them directly, but the cold air quite shivered both shamans. Worse when the campfire in front of them became totally off. Leaving a fatal darkness between them, with no choice but relying on the dim light of stars and moon. 

"I.. I wonder where Ryu-san is…" 

"How should I know? Maybe he met X-Laws rats along the way and joined them."

Lyserg pretended not to hear that one and almost continue talking when he felt so difficult to move his body or even his jaw, as a shivering sound could be heard from him. The air is cold indeed; he bet Ren was frozen also with his tiny shirt. 

"Hey. Is that you or some rats passing by?" 

He heard Ren snapped. No indication that he was frozen. Wow. 

"It's me, Ren-kun." Answered Lyserg weakly, and he was surprised to realize how trembling his voice was. He felt something soft bumped his face afterwards and found that it was Ren's beige cloth. 

"Cover yourself, I don't want to be troubled by a sick baby." said him.

"Gomen ne, Ren-kun." 

He thought everything's gonna be alright when temperature seemed to drop drastically as the rain fell fiercely. 

"Damn!!" Ren's curse could be heard, for he started to shudder as well. "Why the hell Ryu's stupid big thumb was used to summon the puny American frontier spirit Billy, rather than at a time like this!!??" grumbled him, thinking how better it would be if Ryu and Tokageroh were together at the very moment, brightened the place. 

No answer from the other boy.

"Hey!! Are you dead or what!?" He snarled at the boy who was unnaturally silent, and moved closer towards him only to find that the boy was in a hypothermic state. 

Which is, unexpectedly, drove him panic. 

"HEY!! KISAMA!! What's wrong with you!!??" He shook Lyserg's shoulder. 

The boy didn't answer but holding his trembling body with his own arms and eyes were shut. Ren touched the British boy's cheek. It was terribly cold. 

"Lyserg! Hey!! Answer me!!" 

"It's…so cold…." 

"I know you are, sissy! Now just keep talking or I'll cut your head off!!"

"But…it's cold, Re..n…"

Ren accidentally touched Lyserg's hand, and how the boy strongly gripped back surprised him. 

_Gosh… what should I do?_

"OKAY!!… tell me about the… the……………. err… IRON MAIDEN JEANNE!! YES! Her! Tell me about her!!"

_Man, I feel stupid._

"Tell you... what….??"

_Just answer me and stop me from embarrassing myself, idiot. _

"ANYTHING!!!"

"Oh… she's… so…. kind.."

"And then!!??"

"Always …serene…"

'AND THEN!!??"

"She's…"

The boy stopped and panting heavily.

"Ren…it's cold…" 

"I KNOW!!  Now it's still cold or not!!?" asked the Chinese shaman as he forsook his pride and sealed Lyserg's with his body, tried to share some desperate warmth through a tight embrace.

"It's cold…"

"KISAMAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! NOW SAY IT'S STILL COLD AND I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" Ren tightened his arms and stick his entire skin with Lyserg's in an intimate position he could never imagine, which a big humiliation is for a Ren-bocchama. 

"…."

"NOW TELL ME ABOUT THAT JEANNE FREAK!!"

"But she's not a freak…."

"GAAHH!! WHATEVER, TELL ME!!"

"She's so…"

"WHAT!??"

"So pretty…" 

"CONTINUE!!"

"So pretty….." 

Ren felt that Lyserg's breaths were becoming steadier as his arms wrapped around him weakly. 

"But… not as pretty as you… Ren…."

The boy gasped.

_Good. Now it's my turn to be hypothermic and imagining things. _

~~~~~~***********

"Hao? What are you laughing at since just now?" 

Yoh asked his twin curiously when he saw him smirking and chuckling to the fire for quite some time, as if the onmyouji didn't need a concentration to make a barrier to protect them from the falling rain. Still in his smile, Hao turned his head to Yoh before flung him with a piece of firewood, caused an 'ouch' sound from the boy. "You're eager too curious." 

"And you're eager too abusive, enjoy torturing your own sibling!"

"You asked for it."

"Eh?" The boy thought for a while. "Really? Well… I forgot! Hehehe…"

_Idiot.___

"Then let me remind you…" said Hao as he smiled and grabbed a_ big_ chump of burning firewood. 

"Wa..wait!! Just kidding, okay?"

"Oh? Really? Well…I forgot!" The older one threw the fiery chump lightly at his otouto, and would have hit his forehead if only Yoh didn't counter.  

The victim hyperventilated. "Hey, you were just so sweet a couple of minutes ago!"

"Beats me…" 

"Well… you still, though. Otherwise you won't recruit me to this barrier of yours." Yoh said simply and smile a wide Yoh-ish grin. 

"Sou ka?" It amazed himself how he canceled his own hand to throw Yoh another small piece of firewood again right after he heard that statement, and back to silent before Yoh's scream stabbed his ears.   

"HAO!!! WHAT'S THAT WOUND!!??" he said, pointing at a big cut at Hao's right stomach that was unnoticed before.

"This? No big deal."

"But that's quite a cut! No big deal?"

"Unlike human, this mere problem is just like an insect to me."

'Wow…...… sugoi...!" 

"I am, so be silence before I_ abuse_ you worse." 

"But, Hao…"

"It seems you love to be abused…" 

"I'm not a masochist! It's just that Manta once said that you'll get an infection leaving an open wound like that…"

"The dwarf? Ooo… I'm scared….."

Yoh sweatdropped. 

"It's your fault to wear that kind of cape I can't see it earlier. Come on, let me cover it." 

"Huh?"

Yoh tore his sleeve as he practically moved closer towards his twin, and bent down to treat the wound. "Raise your cape."

"Like I will follow an order." refused the stubborn guy.

Yoh pinched his brother's cheek impatiently and shouted near his ear, "you're a naughty brat!!!' 

People will think that Hao would devour Yoh right away in a horrid anger, but as a matter of fact he just snorted and do what Yoh said. He stared at the dark sky above them as Yoh do whatever he thought best for the wound. He stole a sight at his sibling when a nice scent fascinated his sense of smell, and realized that it came from Yoh's hair. The longer Yoh act in such distant, the more Hao shuddered by the sweet fragrance. 

_This feeling again…_

"Finished! Yoh smiled widely and swept his forehead, returned to his previous position and stopped Hao from enjoying the scent. 

"Hello…? Hao? I say I'm finished, you can rest your arm." 

"Eh..? Oh yes… sure… arigatou."

"No prob….Hao?? what did you just say..?"

"Ariga....." Hao discontinued his line as soon as he realized the miscellaneous word. This made Yoh let a happy laugh out and abruptly threw himself at his brother, hug him like a Teddy Bear.

"Nii-_chan_, NANTE KAWAII DESU NE!!!"

The ever-so-elegant Hao almost fainted.

_Again???___

"Stop it Yoh!! Just sleep, it's late!!"

"Yada! If I sleep it will be morning already and you'll be our enemy again!!" he insisted and hugged Hao rather possessively. "I just wanted to be together with you just like this!"

The onmyouji paused by the line, yet he can't fully understand why his vision suddenly turned watery together with a slight ache somewhere inside him. 

And his arms must be reacted beyond control to support the hug in a timid movement. Yoh smiled, and was just going to release the hug when Hao touched the back of his head with one hand and pushed his spine gently with another hand towards his chest, as if forbidding him to go away. 

"…Hao..?"

"Yoh…do you know, what I was laughing at earlier?" whispered him near Yoh's ear. 

"Eh…?"

"Quite far from this place… there are two stupid shamans."

"How could you know…?"

"Somehow I know. They're hopelessly sharing warmth in the middle of the cold forest…"

"And..?"

Hao tightened his arms and closed his eyes, overflowed with the comfort he could never ask for more. "What do you mean..?" he asked back.

"And what's so funny about them?"

"Can't you see? To see them in the obviously embarrassing situation kind of entertaining…. It's absolutely pathetic…" Hao's voice was almost like a whisper, as if both of them lost the strength to stay conscious and went astray.

"So you think it's pathetic and embarrassing…"

"Sure, who don't...?" 

"Then… why do you do the same thing, Hao?"

The onmyouji didn't answer. He caressed Yoh's cheek and fondled the side of his face slowly and gently, then  stopped to cupped Yoh's chin and let his fingers touched his lower lips. He observed the inviting blossom as a strange sensation seemed to run around his body. 

"Your words are poison." he said. 

As if ignoring, the younger shaman didn't respond. His eyes were half lidded to feel his twin's tempting skin which he once keenly admired before. Yoh grabbed the hand as if he was afraid that it would leave his cheek, and ascended his face to challenge his twin's eyes with wondering gaze. 

"I don't understand you." 

"Neither do I…" 

The onmyouji slowly landed his lips on his half's, his hand that was grabbed by Yoh wandering between Yoh's hair. He felt the younger boy gasped before turned weak and heated inside his control as his lips dance towards his, with a tensed clutch on Hao's shoulder for the younger one started to lose himself. He didn't reject at all when Hao's tongue explore his mouth and battled his own, for the massage drunken him like hell. The lips that was exotically sweet as wine forced him to free a soft moan when Hao's face was rubbed against his neck, within several kisses and licks which strayed him in ecstasy. 

Yoh open his eyes unwillingly, when his twin parted from him and panting, leaving him helpless on his chest.

 "Go away Yoh, you're heavy." 

_…What have I done?_

"That…was…" Yoh tried to regain his breath. "a bit surprising of you…" 

"…"  

The younger one laughed. 

"Now what are you mocking at!??"

"Me? Mocking? I thought you're the one who should be. Therefore you said it's _pathetic and __embarrassing." Hao glared at his twin when the boy took a strand of his hair and kiss it, then freed a satisfied chuckle again. _

 "Whatever, let's just end this stupidity, or else…"

"Hao." Yoh cut his line.

"What again!?"

"You're so beautiful." 

"Oh…sou…._"  Hey…hey… be steady, you heartbeat. _"Well… that's… none of your concern."

"And you know, Hao?"

"OK, enough. I…"

"You're blushing." 

~~~~~~***********

"LI-ZE-RU-GUUUUUUU!!!!" 

A roaring whine was echoing through the entire cave, freaked out all living beings inside it. A squirrel that was happily gnawing a nut accidentally dropped its food and escaped hastily. He better do it than ended up being deaf inside the cave, though. 

"I still can't believe that heavenly scenery…" added a blue haired Ainu, pressing his head with both hands. On his snowboard, a Manta-ish creature was sobbing desperately, uttered a "Kukuuuuuruu….." sound. 

"MATTAKU!! HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I SAY, IT WASN'T A KISS!!!" Another roar, which was known as Ren's, battled the first one. 

 "NOOOO!! NoooooooOOOO!! Now you can't marry, your future can't be seen, poor you, LIZERUGU!!!! Say that it was a dream… IT WAS A DREAM, RIGHT!!??"

"Bocchama… you've become a man…Bason is touched." The Chinese mochirei sobbed.

"Even you are accusing me, Bason!? "Lyserg!! Explain it to them!!"

"Well.. I forget what happened… gomen, minna." said the villain of the duel weakly with a face that was red as tomato. 

"I've told you what had happened!" continued the hysterical Ryu. His mochirei, Tokageroh, still in shock state and could say nothing. "I was lost… confused… despaired… I run nowhere to find a shelter for both of you, I was worried about you since I'm a nice guy!  It was between my life and death when I bumped Tokageroh, and to my surprise he was together with HoroHoro, Kororo and Bason! Thank the Great Spirit I found this cave with their help. (HoroHoro & Kororo: *nods*nods*) We run back to your place…just to find that THIS JERK STOLE A CHANCE TO KISS YOU IN YOUR UNCONSCIOUSNESS!!!" Tokageroh sweatdropped (as well as the others) and just hope they hadn't seen the theatrical revelation. 

"Say again that Bocchama is a jerk and sayonara for your life!!!" defended the loyal mochirei.

"Haven't you heard about CPR, FOR GOD SHAKE!!!??? IT'S EMERGENCY! I HAVE NO CHOICE!!" The Chinese Shaman burst out in anger and humiliation. His face was totally crimson. 

"C…CPR..??" Lyserg's timidly spoke. 

"YEAH!! And thanks to me you're still here to see those idiot's faces, SO STOP WRINKLING AS IF YOU'RE A SEXUAL HARASSED WOMAN!!"   

"Sexually harassed by Ren… I can't think of anything worse…" added HoroHoro, followed by a "Kukuuuu" from his little companion. 

"I WASN'T!!" snapped Ren. "I thought he was getting better when the breath became steadier, who would have guessed that it suddenly stopped!?" 

"Don't believe him Lyserg!! Can't you see that he was trying to steal your virginity, regardless my pity knowledge about whether he succeed to do it or not!? POOR BOY, USE MY SHOULDER TO CRY ON!!!!

"Ryu…Ryu-san!!" 

"I feel pity for you, Lyserg. Don't worry, there must be someone who'll accept you as you are someday, even with your current condition." added HoroHoro bitterly. "Ren, on the other hand…"

"No, Bason will always accept Bocchama as he is…" 

"Kukuuuu!!!"

"LI-ZE-RU-GUUUUU!!!!!!~~***

 The pointy hair of Ren ascended, together with a glowing, furious Chuuka Zanmai that was ready to be unremorsefully released…  

~~~~~~***********

"Dakara, what are you laughing at again this time, Hao?" asked Yoh, even more curious then before. The onmyouji didn't answer directly but smiled a wide grin. 

"Yoh."

"Hmm?"

'What is a CPR?"

"Eh? Well… some kind of mouth to mouth artificial breath, to help someone that stops breathing?" 

Hao's eyes were widened for a second, followed by a giggle. 

"Not fair!! Tell me what's so interesting, you cheater!" Yoh faked a pouted face. 

"How desperate…that CPR thingie."

"Maybe. But…"

"What?"

"I wonder if you'll do it if I stop breathing out of the blue."

Hao smirked. "Don't be silly. Besides, you're no use for me if you dead." 

For some seconds, Yoh stared at his twin's face. Then he smiled in a serene, loving smile.

"No, I know you would." 

The night was getting late, while the rain didn't seem to stop. In different places, some people actually having their good times in different ways. 

TBC!!!

HAH!!!!! *pants*pants*pants*pants* hosh…hosh…. FINISHED!!! HA…HA….HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!! HAO-SAMA!!! I'LL GO TO HELL TOGETHER WITH YOU!!!!!! *freaky laugh*

Note: Lovely readers, please don't scold me for what I've done, screaming in big letters and such. Instead, please say to me words like "Sakura, be strong" or "We still have a chance!" or "The future still undecided!" or "Let's not give up!" and the other shoujo anime-ish lines……………… T_T


End file.
